Service de Sécurité Incendie Mirabel
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - 14026, boulevard Curé-Labelle, Saint-Janvier :Unité''' 301''' - 2013 Dodge Durango Fire chief :Unité 302 - 2018 Ford Police Interceptor Utility AWD Assistant fire chief :Unité 303 - 2018 Ford Police Interceptor Utility AWD Operations chief :Unité 304 - 2008 Dodge Nitro Fire prevention unit :Unité 308 - 2008 Dodge Nitro Captain unit :Unité 309 - 2011 Dodge Nitro Operations chief :Unité 311 - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/700/15A/15B) :Unité 317 - 2019 Ford F-550 4x4 / E-One mini-pumper (1050/250/15F) :Unité 331 - 2004 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue/command post :Unité 341 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) :Unité 351 - 1998 Pierce Lance quint (1500/400/25F/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Deerfield Township Fire Rescue (Warren County, Ohio)) :Unité 371 - 2011 Ford E-350 transport unit :Unité 3004 '- 2004 Dodge Durango 'Caserne 2 '''- 9815, rue Saint-Vincent, Saint-Scholastique :Unité '''312 - 2000 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600) :Unité 342 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1500) :Unité 372 '''- 2011 Dodge Ram 2500 utility unit :Unité '''392 - 2002 brush fire trailer / 2015 John Deere Gator ATV 'Caserne 3' - 4250, chemin Charles-Léonard, Saint-Hermas :Unité 313 - 1999 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600) :Unité 343 - 2000 GMC C8500 / 2007 Levasseur tanker (420/2500) 'Caserne 4' - 9275, rue Sainte-Madeleine, Saint-Benoit :Unité 314 - 2002 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600) :Unité 344 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) :Unité 374 - 2017 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 utility unit 'Caserne 5' - 10 051, boulevard de Saint-Canut, Saint-Canut :Unité 315 - 2002 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600) :Unité 345 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) :Unité 375 - 2006 Ford E-350 extrication unit :Unité 385 - 1994 Zodiac rescue boat 'Caserne 6' - 8465, rue Saint-Jacques, Saint-Augustin :Unité 316 - 2001 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600) :Unité 346 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1500) :Unité 376 - 2007 Ford E-350 extrication unit On order *2020 custom pumper (1250/1000+/40A/40B) Assignment Unknown *2019 Ford utility Retired Apparatus :2008 Dodge Nitro Operations chief :2004 Dodge Durango :200? Chevrolet Impala Police Pack prevention unit :1999 GMC Savana van transport unit :2000 GMC C8500 / 1980 ? / Maxi Métal refurb/remount tanker (300/3200) (Modified by Levasseur in 2007) :1992 Ford F-700 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/1000) :1992 Ford F-800 / Atelier de Machiniste Fauteux walk-in heavy rescue (Donated to Sauvetage A.G.) :199? Dodge Dakota light rescue :199? Dodge Ram utility :1980 GMC C7000 / ? tanker (-/3200) (Remounted on a 2000 GMC C8500 and pump added by Maxi Métal in 2000) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Val-des-Lacs) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Sold to Académie des pompiers) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1978 Ford LN-900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) (Sold to Académie des pompiers) :1978 Ford LN-900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) (Sold to Académie des pompiers) :1978 Ford LN-900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) :1978 Ford LN-900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) :1978 Ford LN-900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) :1974 GMC T6500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1966 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-Sainte-Scholastique, ex-Saint-Hermas) :1963 tanker (?/2700) :195? Dodge K Mirabel Mirabel Mirabel Mirabel Mirabel Mirabel Mirabel Mirabel Mirabel